


Nothing is Still Something

by KathPetrovaDiary



Series: F1 2018 Season [16]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Anxiety, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Singapore 2018, protective!Kimi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 16:13:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16066718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KathPetrovaDiary/pseuds/KathPetrovaDiary
Summary: Kimi rubbed the back of his neck: “Seb, why do you think this is nothing?”The blond shrugged, struggling to meet the Finn’s eyes now he cooled down. “It’s my title fight, my thoughts and my problems.”Set Singapore GP 2018





	Nothing is Still Something

**Author's Note:**

> This is a bit late compared to other races, but I've been sick for four days and college got in the way.  
> So it's also a bit smaller, but hope you enjoy the Simi-ness XD

“Good job,” It’s the only thing Sebastian muttered as he passed Kimi in the garage. Normally the Finn wouldn’t bat an eye at the blond’s words, but today he did. It wasn’t the usual rambling that left the German’s mouth.  
This felt different. Too short.   
Kimi decided to follow Sebastian a bit down the garage until they exited into the paddock. There, he grabbed his teammate by the arm and pulled him inbetween the trucks.

“What’s wrong?” Kimi went straight to the point, not up for any form of small talk. Sebastian avoided the piercing blue eyes, staring at the ground instead with his arms crossed in front of his chest.   
“Nothing…”  
Kimi sighed, containing the frustration beginning to build in the pit of his stomach: “Don’t bullshit me, Seb.”  
“I swear it’s noth-“  
“Sebastian Vettel, tell me or I’ll ask Antti!”  
Reacting as a teen scolded by his parents, Sebastian rolled his eyes at his teammate.   
“It’s nothing special, Kimi… I just wanted this win. I needed this win. There are only six races left and the gap between lewis and me is the biggest it’s ever been. I don’t know if I can close it. Kimi, you don’t understand. The fans, the press they write and talk. Say I’m not good enough, type I should be replaced and that Charles will do better than me. I want to prove them wrong! I have to prove them wrong if I want to keep this seat. I will be the next Ferrari champion even if it takes driving the wheels off that car.”  
Sebastian was panting. Those words had been roaming in his head since forever but he never knew how to express them. Guess a stern talking to from Kimi helped.  
“Don’t just stand there and stare!” The German shouted, still out of breath. “Say something!”

Kimi rubbed the back of his neck: “Seb, why do you think this is nothing?”  
The blond shrugged, struggling to meet the Finn’s eyes now he cooled down. “It’s my title fight, my thoughts and my problems.”  
“No, they’re not. I want to help you with this, Kulta.” Kimi closed the gap between them before he slowly pulled the German into a hug. Sebastian reacted by wrapping his arms around the middle of his teammate.   
“Keeping this in. Simply not healty. Come to me from now on.” Kimi stated dryly, but it was the only comfort Sebastian needed.  
“I know, Kimi. Thank you.”


End file.
